


Падение

by FunOTP



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunOTP/pseuds/FunOTP
Summary: Это его свобода.Это его выбор.Это их будущее.Попытка пост- финала





	Падение

Падение — момент полёта, свободы, не скованности условностями и обязательствами. Прекрасный момент, но слишком краткий и заканчивающийся болезненным столкновением. Так и свобода заканчивается ударом, возвращающим к обыденной жизни.

Так и моя свобода заканчивается там, где наши тела ударяются о ледяную мглу необъятного океана.  
Тепло надёжно обнимающих рук ускользает, но в последний момент пальцы хватаются за «надежду».  
Надежду на то, что теперь принято правильное решение, которое принесёт успокоение.

 

Глоток воздуха обжигает лёгкие, разъедает их словно кислота. Руки сводит судорогой, но не от холода, а от того, что теперь совершенно точно невозможно отпустить человека рядом. Потому что отныне вы одно целое, вы оба умерли на этом обрыве, и невозможно сказать, сможете ли вы выжить.  
Ноги начинают неметь от холода и тело перестаёт слушаться. Но ты продолжаешь бороться со стихией, проявляешь все свое упорство в желании выжить любой ценой.  
Волны пытаются бросить тела на скалы, но за упорную борьбу воздается должным образом. И вот, вокруг уже не ледяная мгла, а мгла ночная, всплески воды, слышимые где-то на периферии сознания, и мокрый песок, неприятно липнущий к спине.

Падение окончено, осталось только столкновение с его последствиями.

Я, ты, один на один.  
***  
Тишина — пугает больше всего, когда её быть не должно. Отсутствие пульса — самая пугающая тишина. Превозмогая собственную боль человек всегда стремиться облегчить боль близких.

Нужно делать всё чётко. Каждая секунда находиться на счёту, медлить нельзя.Багровые полосы напротив заставляют усилить прилагаемые старания. Я знаю — надежда умирает последней, а лежащий на песке человек сильнее надежды, он выше этого, ведь он играет даже с Богом. Всегда.  
Вот и сейчас он выигрывает эту партию, чтобы начать новую.   
Лёд покидает лёгкие, давая место живительному воздуху, заполняющему трахею, бронхи и альвеолы. Он насыщает кровь кислородом, заставляет её бежать по телу, устремляясь прямо к ране.

Тёмный взгляд хранит в себе немое удивление, покорное подчинение судьбе.  
С моих губ срывается только имя, вместе с выдыхаемым кислородом, оно звенит в тишине. Звуки моря, сейчас такие далёкие, звучат где-то в другом мире, а здесь только ты и я. Через несколько секунд уже моё имя раздается в тишине, и только мы двое знаем, как много скрыто за столь простыми словами.

«Ганнибал» — ты жив, я с тобой, я буду тебя защищать.

«Уилл» — будь со мной, я в твоей власти, тебе решать жить мне или умирать, если ты хочешь можешь меня защищать.

И нет ничего прекрасней, чем тишина, нарушаемая дуэтом бьющихся сердец.


End file.
